


"You will learn to love me."

by StinkySunfish



Series: King of Uruk, Gilgamesh [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkySunfish/pseuds/StinkySunfish
Summary: It was night in Chaldea, servants are on their rooms, either sleeping soundly or busy over something.It was oddly quiet, As Caster Gilgamesh thought. Of course. Recently, He was busy watching over his master.“You will learn to love me.” He says. “You will learn.”





	"You will learn to love me."

 

A blonde man appeared behind Ritsuka's back and held her shoulders.  
"Gil...?" She called, "What's wrong? Is there anything that's bothering you?-"  
"Which Gil are you calling, mongrel?" He shoves his master down in the desk.  
" Heh,Guess." He whispered huskily. "C-Caster?" Her breathing turned ragged,  
She reaches his arms and pleaded,“Please just stop! I’ll do whatever you want me to. Anything but this, Caster."

  
“I love seeing you like this.” He smirked, Gilgamesh starts to dematerialize his robes as he undoes his master's uniform.  
“We both know that you want it, so stop complaining.” He wraps his hands around Ritsuka's neck. "I will make you cum."  
"G...Gil, Caster...!" Gilgamesh's free hand rubs her tiny nub in her little pussy.

"Caster, Please stop." Ritsuka starts to sob unto the table, She tries to resist Caster's advances but failed multiple times.

"Keep your eyes closed mongrel, I just look like him, don't I?" Gil licks Ritsuka's earlobes and kissed her cheeks.  
“This will go on as long as I want it to and there’s nothing you can do about it.”Knowing that his master is lubricated enough, Caster buckles his hips and penetrates Ritsuka.  
"Caster...Please...Stop...!" Ritsuka cried out, "Please." “Don’t stop crying. You’re beautiful like that.” He grasps her wrists looming over his beloved master's command seals.  
"You won't need to use those pesky seals, Mongrel." He sticks out his tongue and scoops her crystalline-clear tears.

  
“I know you don’t want this, but I’m going to continue until you need me. Again, You will learn to love me.”


End file.
